Dream
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Michel, un rêve érotique, une autre personne qui le rejoint. (Angelcest et lemon)


**Bonsoir! Un petit OS sur Michel et sa façon de rêver très...spécial! ATTENTION, LEMON! Je préfère mettre la fic en M au cas où^^**

**Lemon et inceste, donc ceux qui sont susceptibles de ne pas aimer ça, vous savez où est la sortie!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Même le Prince des Archanges et des Anges a le droit de se détendre. Et bien oui, je me détends. Dans un bain rempli de parfums doux à sentir. J'aime sentir l'eau sur mon corps nu, l'eau qui coule sur mon torse, les gouttes qui tombent de mes cheveux noirs, cette sensation qui entoure mon être. Même mes ailes réclament de l'attention, il me faut bien m'en occuper. Je les laisse tremper dans l'eau, elles redeviendront bientôt brillantes et pleines de vitalité. Les batailles m'épuisent et me salissent, il est grand temps de me refaire la Grâce !

Certain que personne ne viendra m'appeler, surtout ce fichu scribe qui passe trop de temps avec Père, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter et je ferme mes yeux. Ah, que c'est doux. J'entends absolument tout, l'eau qui coule sur mes plumes et retombe dans le bassin rempli de fleurs. Le chant que je produis en me sentant bien. Même mes frères et sœurs doivent l'entendre tellement ma Grâce chante fort. Pas que je chante comme un cassoulet, cela dit ! Ca fait tellement de bien, et cette nouvelle odeur qui vient à mes narines et m'emplit de bonheur. Une délicate odeur importée de la Terre, ce petit globule du système solaire. Une senteur de cerise, il me semble. Mêlé à du caramel, je crois. Etrange, l'eau devrait sentir la pomme. Non, je ne suis pas allergique à la pomme, comme les singes le penseraient. Ce ne sont même pas des singes, ce sont de simples moustiques qu'il me faut protéger. Mais ne parlons plus de cela. Je n'aime pas parler affaire lorsque je me détends.

Hum, je la sens. Elle est là, cette odeur qui me rappelle de beaux yeux bleus. C'est elle qui me hante, encore. A chaque bain que je prends, c'est elle qui vient à moi. Ce n'est qu'une illusion, bien sûr. Mais même les anges ont le droit de fantasmer. Mon fantasme, c'est ma sœur. L'une de mes sœurs, en tout cas. Pas Anael, même pas Hael, c'est une autre sœur. Une sœur que Dieu me force à voir à chacune de mes pensées, à chacun de nos jours, bien que nous n'ayons pas vraiment de jour et de nuit. Père m'oblige à supporter sa présence si froide et douce à la fois. Je sais qu'il a conscience des sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle, aussi je me demande s'il ne cherche pas à me faire craquer. Sans doute doit-il se dire que je suis trop tendu et que je dois me laisser aller, mais je n'en ressens point le besoin. Juste quand elle est là, quand son parfum entre en collision avec mon nez.

Je la sens, elle est là. Son corps épouse l'eau à la perfection. Je la sens se diriger vers moi. Elle est si réelle, cette sœur qui me hante à toute heure !

-Michel, me glisse-t-elle à l'oreille, comme à chaque fois.

Et comme à chaque fois, je la sens se coller à moi. Elle est nue, impossible d'en douter. Si je pouvais la décrire, je dirais que son corps est parfait. Ses tétons frottent contre mon torse, je la devine excitée et remplie de frissons de froid. Oh, elle a froid ? Inconsciemment, les yeux toujours clos comme au départ, mes mains s'accrochent à elle. Je ne peux la laisser ainsi, morte de froid, gelée.

-Viens, je vais te réchauffer, déclarai-je alors, mes mains s'accrochant à ses hanches pour la mener à moi.

Elle frissonne encore plus. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas autant froid qu'elle peut le prétendre, je sais qu'elle me veut, mais si elle savait à quel point je la veux encore plus. Comme à chaque fois que je me retrouve ainsi, mon anatomie d'homme réagit à son corps collé au mieux. Je suis déjà dur à l'idée qu'elle puisse être dans mes bras, attendant que je la prenne, que j'assouvisse mes horribles envies incestueuses sur elle. Je suis conscient que c'est ma sœur, ma petite sœur avec qui moi et mes frères archanges travaillons pour la protection du paradis, mais je ne puis pas me résoudre à oublier cet amour et ce désir que j'éprouve pour elle. Quel ange s'arracherait les plumes ? Quel ange arracherait son cœur fictif pour se le mettre de l'autre côté de la poitrine ? Moi je ne pourrais pas faire ça, tout comme je ne pourrais pas enlever cet amour destructeur me liant à elle.

J'ai peur de dire son nom, de la salir, à chaque fois j'ai peur. Mes ailes s'agitent derrière mon dos.

-Laisse-moi te détendre, me souffla-t-elle, sa douce bouche embrassant mon cou.

Je ne puis que me laisser aller entre ses doux baisers qui descendent. Nous deux, dans l'eau, elle sur moi, c'est une véritable torture. Torture car je ne suis pas autorisé à la toucher. Si mes yeux se rouvrent par malheur, plus jamais jusqu'au prochain rêve je ne pourrais la sentir aussi près de moi. Oh Père, pourquoi l'avez-vous faite aussi séduisante et froide ?! Sa si douce et attentionnée bouche qui s'en va explorer mon torse, mon bas ventre...oh non, ma sœur, ne vas pas plus loin ! Ne caresse pas cette immonde chose pendante sur mon corps, je t'en conjure !

-N..., commençai-je, avant de me mordre la lèvre.

Non, je n'ai pas le droit de gémir son nom, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire à haute voix, elle m'entendrait et elle disparaitrait instantanément. Dans une tentative vaine de lui échapper, j'ai la force de me redresser pour essayer de sortir du bassin aux fleurs, mais elle me retient gentiment, ses mains sur ma taille et ses ailes me couvrant pour me montrer son désir. Un désir si fort et si réel que je suis tenté d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors que j'allais les ouvrir pour contempler l'ange me faisant face, mon derrière se retrouva contre les marches de notre piscine commune ancienne. Non, je ne veux plus ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant, cette sensation qui m'empare à l'instant en finit presque d'achever mes défenses.

Pourquoi me fait-elle ça ? Car oui, je veux ouvrir mes yeux bleus, je veux les plonger dans les siens, aussi bleus que les miens, je veux l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle me fait et l'embrasser de tout l'amour qu'un ange puisse donner.

-Non..., suppliai-je, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour laisser passer un long soupir de plaisir.

Ses si tentatrices lèvres qui enserrent ce qui me serre accessoirement de sexe...et cette langue qui titille délicatement mon gland...et la chaleur de sa bouche qui entoure mon membre. Non, pourquoi me force-t-elle à éprouver autant de plaisir ?! J'entends à peine l'eau couler de mes plumes, je n'entends que l'eau qui ruisselle sur son corps de déesse, quelques gouttes de ce liquide se perdant sur son dos en voulant s'échapper de ses cheveux bruns. Elle a toujours eu des cheveux bruns, avec parfois quelques mèches rousses qui apparaissaient lorsqu'elle daignait sortir rendre hommage au Soleil.

-Ma sœur..., murmurai-je encore une fois, incapable de la repousser.

Sa bouche me faisait un bien si grand que je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'en aller. Mes mains se dirigèrent naturellement vers ses cheveux pour la caresser. Un chignon, cette fois. D'habitude, ses cheveux étaient libres de tremper dans l'eau. Peut-être me laissera-t-elle défaire les pinces discrètes gardant sa coiffure intacte ? Peut-être laissera-t-elle mes doigts s'entremêler avec ses cheveux ? Elle insiste sur mon entrejambe, elle veut me faire craquer ?!

-Non, non ma sœur...pas dans ta bouche..., tentai-je de parler clairement, gémissant encore sous ses coups de langue.

Elle m'obéit enfin. Elle m'a toujours obéit, même si elle proteste parfois silencieusement contre mes ordres, mais elle sait quelles sont les limites à ne pas dépasser. Et malgré moi, j'aimerais qu'elle brise une de nos limites. Mais n'en parlons pas pour le moment, je veux juste qu'elle cesse de me torturer.

-Laisse-moi te prendre en moi..., me supplie-t-elle, m'embrassant toujours avec cette froide sensualité.

Non, je ne puis pas la briser comme ça. Encore, qu'un humain essaye de la toucher et lui fasse éprouver ce genre de plaisir après lui avoir ravi sa pureté, je pense l'accepter, mais que ce soit moi qui la déflore, qui lui enlève ce qu'elle a de plus précieux après son intelligence hors-norme, cela m'est impossible à faire.

-Non, je ne peux pas. Ma sœur, ne me tente plus, la suppliai-je une nouvelle fois.

-Michel, c'est ce que tu désires pourtant. Laisse-moi être tienne.

Mon ange, pourquoi m'obliges-tu à éprouver autant d'envie et de désir à ton égard ?! Oh non, non, ne me laisse pas te prendre ! Non...

-Naomi..., soupirai-je de plaisir, la chaleur de sa féminité m'entourant enfin.

Je la sens se crisper un peu, mais l'eau facilite la pénétration. Ma petite sœur, ma douce petite sœur, tu es mienne...je sens ta pureté se déchirer, disparaitre sous mon membre qui te transperce. Pardon de te causer de la douleur...pardon d'avoir dit ton nom, pardon Naomi. Je t'ai sali, je ne voulais pas le faire ! Tu n'es pas prête à me sentir davantage en toi, pourquoi forces-tu alors ?!

-Je veux être tienne, résonne ta si douce voix, si suave et sensuelle à mes oreilles !

Je n'en peux plus, tu es tellement étroite, tellement pure. Ta Grâce est si innocente, comment puis-je te prendre ainsi ? Comment puis-je même penser à ce que je prévois de te faire devenir ? Une programmatrice froide qui aura subi des tortures semblables à celles que tu infligeras pour que tu saches où frapper, comment, quand...Naomi, pourquoi ta Grâce est-elle aussi pure et innocente, pourquoi dois-je faire de toi un être tortionnaire ?

Il faut...il faut que je me libère, que je te libère de mes mains sur tes hanches, te poussant à m'engloutir entièrement dans ton antre secrète. Non, par pitié, je t'en conjure de toute mon âme, ne bouge pas ainsi, ne colle pas ta poitrine avenante à mon torse, ne m'embrasse pas...

-Naomi...

C'est un rugissement qui sort de ma bouche, c'est une explosion qui déchire ma Grâce. Tu as juste la force de t'agripper à moi pendant que je jouis violemment dans ton corps. C'est une lueur d'extase qui parcourt mon regard quand j'ouvre les yeux.

-NAOMI !

Non, non ! Tu...tu as disparu ! Tu...un rêve, encore et toujours un rêve, toujours ce même rêve qui me hante...à chaque rêve, à chaque orgasme céleste, j'ouvre mes foutus yeux, à chaque réveil je suis seul dans ce maudit bassin, vidé de toute énergie, vidé de tout ce désir que j'ai eu pour toi. Une seconde avant, j'étais au chaud dans ta féminité, et désormais j'ai froid. Entièrement, car tes bras et ton être ne me serrent plus contre toi, tes ailes ne sont plus là. Naomi, pourquoi me fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi m'es-tu inaccessible ?! Tu es injuste envers moi ! Je suis certes le Prince des Archanges et des Anges, mais TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT de me voir ainsi seulement ! POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ?! Pourquoi me forces-tu à t'aimer sans avoir le droit de sentir tes bras et tes ailes m'entourer ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas pleurer dans tes bras, me laisser aller ? Pourquoi fais-tu de moi un être froid comme tu le seras plus tard ? Tu es ma perte, tu es mon essence...

Pendant que je me lamente de t'aimer autant, vois-tu les larmes que je laisse couler et qui se mélangent à l'eau qui coule sur mon corps et sur mon visage ? Entends-tu mon désespoir ? Naomi, pourquoi me faire souffrir ?

* * *

**Les reviews sont vivement encouragées (:**


End file.
